More Interesting
by harukalovesyaoi69
Summary: What would have happened if Starrk had abducted Ichigo instead of Orihime. Warning contains yaoi don't like don't read. M in later chapters. Please enjoy and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Haru here, this is my first yaoi bleach fanfic. Please be kind if the characters are OOC.**

**Pairing: StarrkxIchigo**

**Summary: What would have happened if Starrk had taken Ichigo instead of Orihime after the fight with Nnorita.**

**WARNING!: Slight yaoi, slight spoilers, OOC, cursing, and I do not own Bleach just the storyline of this fanfic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Third person POV-

Aizen sighed. He'd just lost another Espada, Nnorita had been beaten by the brute Kenpachi Zaraki. Counting him half of his Espada had been defeated. Oh well, thought Aizen. Half have been defeated, but the other half remained, and they are far stronger then the pathetic weak excuses of Espada those five had been. Though it did surprise him how hard the little Shinigami and their friends were fighting to get a mere human girl back. Even with the powers she possesses she shouldn't be worth the time and effort it was to send four of the captains out to Hueco Mundo.

A smirk spread across the face of the ex captian of squad five. "Starrk, come over here." He comanded with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. In a flash the Primera Espada, Starrk wad kneeling by his throne.

"You called," Starrk muttered with an obviously drowsy tone.

"Starrk, go fetch my that orange haired girl," Aizen softly demanded.

"Sure, and should I bring her to you after I've acquired her?" Starrk questioned.

"No you may do whatever you want with her, just keep her in one piece," he replied.

Starrk quickly nodded before sonidoing away.

Ichigo's POV-

I watched in awe as Kenpachi cut the six armed Arrancar nearly in half. After the body hit the ground I was about to shout a quick good job to Kenpachi, when he turned around and began walking towards me.

Almost effortlessly he broke Orihime's Shoten Kisshun, and kicked me across the sand. I heard Orihime cry out for me. I looked at Kenpachi bewildered.

"Wha.." I began.

"Ichigo. I want you to remember what you are," he said as he cut me off. "Your a substitute soul reaper. It's your job to protect Karakura town. Not fight the Espada, that's our job. Take the girl and go back to Karakura town, and leave these guys to us." he said over his shoulder.

"Hey girl," he shouted to Orihime. "Heal my wounds."

For a second she just looked at him, confused. Then she suddenly looked up and regained her posture.

"Uh, yes!" she responded before she got up and began to rush over to him.

She was about halfway there when a male Arrancar appeared, literally poped out of thin air beside her.

Everyone froze. I tightened my grip on Zangetsu.

The Arrancar looked like he was going to say something when he stilled and sniffed the air like he had suddenly smelled something that caught his interest.

A moment latter he had disappeared from Orihimes side and appeared right in front of me. I felt my body freeze up, as he leaned forward and sniffed my neck, before burying his head into my hair and taking a deep breath.

"You smell... good, intresting." he whispered. Before I could process what was going on he had wrapped his arm around my waist and hoisted my onto his shoulder.

"I don't think Aizen would mind if I took you instead of the girl. I mean you both have orange hair and you seem... more interesting," he practically purred the last part.

I tried hitting him in the back but he was as hard as steel and I felt that my punches where causing me more pain than they were causing him.

As I tried to free myself he Sonidoed away. Because I was to busy trying to squirm out of his grip I was taken by surprise at the sudden quick movement and as he slowed down as he reached his destination I could feel my stomach doing flip-flops.

I felt him set me down on something soft but my vision was a little blurry from the Sonido. As I regained my ability to see I rubbed my eyes and looked around at my new surroundings. I was in a large, rather fancy, completely white room with a gigantic bed that took up a nice amount of space. The floor was covered with plush pillows almost leaving no room to walk. I looked down to find myself on a rather large couch with various throw pillows covering the other half of the couch. As strange and startling as my current predicament was I couldn't help but feel a little bit at ease in the white pillow filled room.

I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts when I felt the couch move as mykidnapper flopped down to sit next to me. I realized that I had left Orihime back with Kenpachi. I needed to get back to them.

I began to stand when I felt a large hand push me back into a siting position on the couch. I looked over at my captor.

"And were do you think your going?" He asked me as I turned to face him.

I got my first real look at him. I realized he was relatively tall maybe six feet, and surprisingly handsome. His bluish grey eyes seemed to draw me in and captivate me.

"Well, you thinking of leaving already you only just got here," he said breaking me out of my trance.

" I'm going back I have to make sure Orihime is alright." I snapped at him. I wasn't really angry at him more embarrassed that I thought the was handsome for a second and was so entranced with those eyes of his.

" You aren't going anywhere if I have anything to say about it," he stated, i could hear a slight irritation in his voice.

" Fine." I said. "If you won't let me go I'm going to have to force my way through."

"Ha," he laughed. " I'd love to see you try." He said as I threw a punch at him. He didn't try to dodge, he just let the punch hit. I winced in pain as my fist connected with his chest. What was he, made of steel or something.

" Was that it I barely felt a thing. Come on your going to have to do better then that to get out." He said almost mockingly.

i felt a low growl escape my throat and I reached out to grab Zangetsu off the ground as I launched myself at him. This time he dodged.

I was about to get up when I felt a hand push on my back and pin me to the ground. I heard a small sigh behind me as he yanked Zangetsu from my grasp and sent it flying across the room implanting itself in the wall opposite to where we where.

He lessened the pressure on my back just enough to flip me over so i was face up under him staring into those deep warm grey eyes again. I was so busy looking into those stormy grey orbs I didn't realize how close our faces were getting to one another until he gently pressed his lips against mine for a gently yet lazy kiss.

The sudden feeling of his lips on mine was startling but damn did it feel good. After a few seconds I began responding to his lips and kissed him back, my body relaxing under his. After a while he broke the kiss for air but before I could process what was going on and come to my senses his lips were back against mine. This time he was a bit more rough, moving his lips against mine in a heated kiss. He gave a slight nip to my lips causing me to give a small yelp. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, bringing the kiss to a new level. He was very gentle, caressing my tongue with his own coaxing it into his mouth. He began massaging and sucking on my tongue and I could feel my body quickly losing its strength. I had to break apart for air and as soon as our Lips left each other's he attacked my neck biting and sucking in a way that felt incredibly arousing. I could feel a slight hard on forming in my pants, as I let out a lusty moan that made me feel quite embarrassed. I had the sudden urge to just give into the pleasure and loose myself to the feeling when..

"STARRK! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get over here!" I looked over to see a small girl with light green hair and a rather... revealing outfit standing over what once was the door to the room.

"Lilynette, can't you see I'm busy here." my captor who's name apparently was Starrk said. my face ignited onto a blush the same color as my hair when I realized how.. uh.. intimate our current position was.

I tried to wiggle out of my current position,but Starrk put his arm around my waist, holding me in place.

"Ok, Lilynette. What do you want." Starrk asked rather annoyed.

"Hey don't act that way you damn lazy bastard!" Lilynette snapped angrily. "I came here to tell your lazy ass..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Oh cliffhanger. What was it Lilynette came to tell Starrk. What will happen next. Please review and respond and if you have any requests for stories I should do please do tell. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi its me Haru. I'm back with chapter two of More Interesting. This is suppose to be the last part but if I get enough reviews I will do a sequel. To the few people who reviewed part one I thank you for your support and ideas and also the reason that there are so many spelling and grammar errors is because I have yet to find a beta and I have atrocious spelling. Anyway here is part two enjoy and review.**

**WARNINGS! Contains Lemon, yaoi, rimming, cursing, and sex.**

* * *

"Ok Lilynette. What do you want." Starrk asked rather annoyed.

"Hey don't act that way you damn lazy bastard!" Lilynette snapped. "I came to tell your lazy ass.."

More Interesting Chapter 2

Starrk's POV

"I came to tell your lazy ass to get down to the throne room. Master Aizen wants to see you."

Lilynette turned swiftly and began to walk away when she stopped and turned around. She looked me in the eye and sighed before muttering, "And he said bring the boy with you."

My eyes went wide. He knew I had disobeyed his orders, god I was in trouble. I turned to look at the adorable hot headed teen, and let out a long sigh, before standing up.

I extended my hand to the teen, who looked up at me eyes full of confusion.

"You heard her, come on I've got to take you to Master Aizen." I told him flatly. His eyes widened before he looked over to his Zanpakuto lodged in the wall. He was obviously trying to judge the distance between him and his katana. I sighed and began pulling off my left glove revealing the gothic number one tattooed on the back of my hand.

"See this." I said while holding out my hand. "This means that out of all the Espada my power is ranked number one. Don't try resisting you stand no chance against me." His already wide eyes widened even more, before they became half open when he realised I was speaking the truth. I let my lips curl ever so slightly into a smile knowing that he would stop resisting me so much. I picked him up bridle style, when he began struggling and yelling at me.

" Hey relax. It'll be faster if I use Sonido to get us to the throne room. Now calm yourself little shinigami." I said softly.

" You could have warned me of what you were going to do, and I have a name you know." he muttered with a hint of embarrassment upon his face. " My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

" Strawberry, huh." I said smirking. "Suits you perfectly." His face was suddenly engulfed in a color very similar to that of a strawberry. Yep, it suits him just perfect.

" It means number one guardian not strawberry!" he cried out his voice full of embarrassment. So adorable.

" Is that so. Personally I think strawberry suits you more, but I guess number one guardian does as well. Oh I'm Starrk by the way, and that green haired brat is Lilynette."

" Oh I already knew what your name was." he said, face still slightly red. Oh he did now, well that was surprising.

" I mean that girl, Lilynette screamed it so loudly that I would have to be def to not hear it." he explained. Oh, well that made sense. I felt my heart sting a bit knowing that he hadn't known my name. Wait come on Starrk how could he have known your name you've only just met. Oh never mind I'd better get over to the throne room before Aizen begins to think I blew him off.

I Sonidoed to the door to the throne room before looking down at my berry. He looked sick.

" Don't do that!" he exclaimed. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

" Do what?" I asked genuinely confused.

" Just...just move that quickly without any warning. My stomach is still feeling like a pit of mush after that."

" Oh...sorry about that. I'll try to remember to tell you next time." I said as apologetically as possible. I let him down before turning to face the large white doors. I closed my eyes, pushed the doors open and walked in.

Third-person POV

As soon as the doors opened Starrk walked through with Ichigo, hand in hand. They looked to see Aizen in a large white throne. Aizen wore the same all knowing smile as always.

His is eyes flashed open as they walked in and his smile widened slightly.

"Hello Coyote. I see you've brought your guest along." Aizen said, voice calm and unchanging. Starrk felt a wave of anxiety wash over him hearing Aizens words and tightened his grip on Ichigos hand.

" Don't feel worried Coyote. I'm fine with your choice of taking the boy instead of the girl. How did you put it..ah yes, you said he was more interesting. That he is my dear Espada, that he is. I called you here to inform you that I will begin my invasion of Karakura town very soon Gin and Kademe are rounding up the remaining Espada as we spe..."

" What the hell are you planning on doing you bastard you can't invade Karakura town. It's not right. You can't just..." Ichigo began.

" Coyote, calm down your friend or I'll have to shut him up myself." Aizen said, completly unruffled by Ichigo's sudden outburst.

" You..you bastard. I won't let you get away with this. Ill stop you!" Ichigo cried out as he lept toward Aizen.

" You bast..." he was silenced by Starrk who had delivered a light chop to the back of his neck, knocking him out.

" I'm sorry Ichigo." Starrk whispered soothingly.

" Thank you Starrk. As I was saying the remaining Espada are being summoned and although the battle will be taking place in the world of the living I need someone to stay behind and guard Los Noches. I was planning on letting Ulquiorra stay behind, being the weakest and all, but it seems like you are preoccupied at the time so if you would like I could let you stay behind and take Ulquiorra instead." Aizen proposed.

Starrk's eyes lit up. " I would love to stay behind Master Aizen. Thank you very much."

" I see that is all you are dismissed."

Starrk's POV

After leaving the throne room I carried Ichigo back to my room. As i walked down the corridors I noticed that the door Lilynette had broken had been replaced. Damn they fixed things fast here.

I walked in with my berry in hand and carefully placed his lithe body down on my massive bed. He looked amazingly sexy, sprawled out unconscious on my bed. He looked good enough to eat. But it would be so much more appealing if he was awake and crying out under me acting like the submissive beta I knew me was (when I'd smelled him while I was out on my mission he smelled like a beta in heat and had attracted me with the sweet sent of his pheromones).

I felt my body becoming slightly aroused at the thought of a submissive berry under me. I shook the thought off and stared at the adorable berry on top of my bed. His hair looked so soft. I couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touched his fluffy orange hair. I smiled when I felt that his hair was indeed quite soft and began running my fingers through his silky hair. I stilled when he stirred and let out a soft moan of pleasure. I experimentally caressed his head, and chuckled when he let out another low moan.

I began softly massaging his scalp and was rewarded with many low sweet moans. As I began moving lower to massage his neck he let out a small whimper that when straight to my groin. I was becoming quite horny and felt the sudden need to mate.

I loosened his top just enough to expose his milky skin and cute pink nubs. I blew on one gently before giving it a tentative lick. i looked up to see my adorable little berry sporting a deep blush. I smirked, quite pleased with myself, before going back to his stiff pink nub. Leaning down bringing it to my mouth and sucking on it while I reached my hand up to carress his other nipple.

A series of soft breathy moans and whimpers began to fill the room as I sucked and nipped his nubs. I felt a something hard against my thigh and grinned around the sweet nub in my mouth.

Ichigos POV

I awoke to pleasure. A pleasure so great I couldn't help moaning in ecstasy. My eyes snapped open and I looked down to find the source of this feeling, and found that Starrk had me pined to the bed and was playing with nipples. I felt my face ignite red with embarrassment.

He looked up, and our eyes met. He stared at me and I tried to hold his gaze the best I could considering that I was dying of embarrassment on the inside.

We stayed like that for a few seconds before he let go of my nipple and crawled forward until his face was right over mine. He leaned in till our lips were almost touching.

"You like me, right." He breathed. "Because even if I'm an Espada I'm not goingto force you to do this. I know that a certain part of of you likes me." he caressed me through my hakama, causeing me to let out a low moan. "Come on Ichi I need an answer." he said hand still groaping my hard-on providing me with some much needed friction. I wanted, no needed this but I couldn't make any sounds other than moans. So I closed the distance between our lips.

He was surprised at first but I felt him smile against my lips then kiss me back. The kiss started out just molding our lips together, but he began coaxing my lips open with swipes of his tounge and light drags of his teeth. I slightly opened my mouth allowing him to enter my mouth. Our tongues tangled together in a battle for dominance. A battle soon won by Starrk, who began exploring my mouth mapping out all the sensitive areas that made me moan into the kiss.

When we finally broke apart for air I regained enough control over my vocal chords speak.

"Does that answer you question," I managed to get out.

"Yes. Definatly." He said while begining to undo my obi and sliding my top off. Before pulling off my hakama leaving me only in my boxers.

I began to feel embarassed when I noticed that I was almost naked while he remained completely clothed. So I reached out and undid his black sash. He got the hint and slipped out of his jacket and pulled down his pants revealing that he had been going commando the whole time.

My face somehow turned an even brighter shade of red at the sight of his penis. It was huge. There was no way I would be able to...um..accommodate for his size.

I began to try to back away having second thoughts when he grabed me by the back of my head and pulled me in for another deep kiss. He remembered all the spots that made me react and soon he had reduced me to mush from the sensation of the kiss. I felt all the strength I had to resist leave me as he reached his hand down to my boxers and slipped his hand in to tease my cock.

"Ah!" I cried out as he softly ran his fingers across my shaft before gripping it and begining to jerk me off. I felt pressure begin to build in my cock, release coming closer and closer before he stopped and I let out a whine of need.

"Hey don't worry I'll be making you feel even better real soon but I just want to remind you that your not the only one who's feeling aroused. Starrk jr. is feeling a bit left out, so would you mind." He said pointing down to his own...little problem.

I gulped a bit frightened before I nodded my head and leaned forward so I was right in front of his cock.

I flicked my tongue out to his cock and heard a low growl in response. I swallowed before slowly licking along his dick. I continued this for a while before becoming more confident and placing it in my mouth lightly sucking. Starrk hissed a bit and let out a soft "fuck" before moving laying down to do who knows what.

Suddenly I felt something we circling my entrance I let gasped pulling off his cock with a loud pop.

"Starrk. What are you doing!" I gasped, desperately trying to turn and see what the dark haired man was doing.

"I'm preparing you Ichi. Don't want to hurt you when I go in, and I heard this felt really good." He said before plunging his tongue into my hole, and resumed stroking my shaft. The intrusion felt strange at first but as I became use to it the sensation began feeling quite pleasurable.

I resumed sucking him off, taking more of him into my mouth as I began feeling more adventurous. As I went lower I heard more groans and growls. I liked hearing those sounds because they made me know that I was making him feel good. I became so focused on making it as pleasurable for him as i could, that I didn't notice him removing his tongue until I felt him plunge a finger in.

I stopped moving momentarily as I felt herself trying to adjust to the intrusion. I eventually relaxed a bit. He felt me relax around his finger and began slowly pumping it in and out.

He let out a small growl before thrusting into my mouth, not enough to choke me just enough to remind me what I was suppose to be doing. I moved around his shaft licking the vain that ran along the underside of his cock, before attempting to shove the whole thing into my mouth, but chocked instead.

I shot up hacking and desperately trying to regain my breath. After a few deep breaths I tried again determined to fit his whole shaft into my mouth. I went slowly trying to figure out where I went wrong. As his cock got to my throat I realized that I had to relax my throat so I could get it to go down without triggering my gag reflex.

As I deep throated him he somehow managed to push down on a spot deep inside me that had me seeing stars. I bucked my hips back trying to feel that pleasure again. I heard him chuckle before curling his finger pressing the spot. I moaned around his cock making him groan in ecstasy.

Starrk's POV

Ichigo had somehow figured out how to deep throat and was pushing my restrant to the limits. I wanted to go slow knowing that this was probably his first time and I didn't want to make his scared of sex but fuck was he acting sexy. I needed to get into that thightness but I wasnt dont preparing him. This was going too slow and if I didnt speed things up I might snap and plung into him without streching him enough.

I sighed before pulling my finger out and leaning down to spit on his puckered hole before bringing two of my fingers to his entrence and pressed in. I heard him let out a small whine of discomfort, but it was muffled due to the cock in his mouth. I scisdored him a bit before brushing up against his prostate and he must have realized that more fingers ment more pleasure because his anus began trying to eat my fingers. He pulled my fingers deeper til I was in up to the knuckle. I continued to stretch him before I added a third digit. He pulled off my length and to cry out in pain.

"Relax, Ichi. It'll feel better soon I promise." I reasured him before pumping my fingers in to hit his prostate. He moaned out and thrust back trying to get more pleasure. He began bucking back fucking himself on my fingers. I pumped him in time with bucking pushing him closer and closer to release.

He suddenly arched his back gasping a small "cumming" before he released a thick ribbon of cum onto his stomach. He stopped bucking but i continued moving forcing him back into hardness. As soon as he was fully erect I pulled out my fingers and stopped pumping him. He groaned at the loss. I used the cum covering his stomach to lube myself up. He gulped knowing what was to come.

I saw obvious fear on his face so I leaned in to give him a sweet reassuring kiss. As I kissed him I began lining myself up with his entrance and slowly pushing in while I moved a hand to his member and pumped him. As I passed the first ring of resistance he let out a whimper of pain that was swallowed by the kiss.

As I continued in I felt him tense under me and pull away from my lips, so I reached my other hand up to stroke his sides soothingly, I continued into the tightness until I was fully seated inside him, and stilled so he could get use to having me inside him.

We stayed like this for a few minutes and it took all of my strength to not pound into him like I wanted to. He finally began to relax and he moved his hips as a sign for me to start.

I began thrusting into him slowly so I wouldn't rip him. As we continued he began to let out small sounds of pleasure that slowly rose in volume till me was practically screaming out under me, moving his hips to meet my thrusts.

I started to pound into him faster and harder to a point of causing the bed to move back against the wall. At some point large cracks began forming from the force of my thrusts but neither of us really minded. All we could see was each other, Ichi looked so erotic under me and he was so tight and hot it was beginning to become a challenge for me not to release right there, but I held on determined to make him reach completion first.

As we fell further and further into rapture my thrusts fell out of rhythm and became more frenzied. I reached a hand around to pump his weeping member. As I came closer to release I leaned down and licked the junction where his neck and shoulder met, before sinking my teeth into his soft flesh marking him so no one could take him from me.

He cried out in pain and pleasure as I bit down, tasting blood seep into my mouth before pulling my mouth away from his shoulder. With a well aimed thrust and a pump of my hand he came for the second time that day.

"Ah Starrk!" He screamed out in elation as he came all over my hand and our chests.

I followed soon after thrusting in once more times burying myself deep inside him and releasing the coil in my balls and climaxed feeling euphoric bliss rush over me.

I collapsed on top of him as all my strength left me. He groaned from my weight so I rolled off of him panting.

"That was good." I murmured to him.

" Yeah, it was." He panted. When I felt my strength return I sat up and moved over to lick off the blood that was left from my marking. After I licked up the blood I stood and picked him up and carried him over to the bathroom where I cleaned him and started a warm bath for him. After the tub was full I helped him into it and left to get dressed and collect his clothes.

Third Person POV

Starrk cocked his head up when he heard his mate open the bathroom door and walk in with a towel around his waist and a second draped around his shoulders.

"Hey my little mate. How was the bath." Starrk asked affectionately.

"Good, but I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me." a blushing Ichigo said.

"You can't leave me after we just mated."

"Mated?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you really dont know." Starrk said surprised. "Arrancar mate for life. You have a hollow in you so your like an Arrancar, so this applies to you as well. We now share an unbreakable bond. So you can't leave, at least not without me. You may be carrying my cubs in you."

Ichigo stared at his dumbstruck.

"WHAT!" Ichigo screamed. "And what do you mean by 'cubs' I'm a guy I can't have babies or 'cubs.'"

Starrk sighed, "You really don't know. Fine let me explain. Arrancar can either be a Beta or an Alpha. All Betas can produce children no matter what gender. I'm an Alpha and I was attracted to you by your strong Beta phermones. We mated so your potentially carrying my 'cubs.' Understand?"

"SERIOUSLY, I COULD BE PREGNANT, EVEN THOUGH I'M MALE!" Ichigo screeched. Starrk winced a bit from the sound, then leaned over to kiss his new mate on the forehead.

"Yes it's all true, but don't be so scared we'll get through this, together. I love you so I'm not leaving you. You can't get rid of me now so please except this. Okay Ichi."

Starrk's confession made a slight blush color Ichigos cheeks, and he relaxed a bit.

He looked into Starrks eyes and saw love and sincerity. He though for a moment. 'Do I love him?' He asked himself. He looked back into his eyes and decided.

"I love you too, Starrk." He said his face red with embarrassment.

"But.. I need to to promise me something."

"Ill do anything you want me to Ichi."

"Leave Aizen and the Espada and come with me to Soul Society."

"For you all do it but I have one question, can I bring Lillynette? She may be a brat but she'a my other other half. You being my first other half of course. She's literally the other half of my soul." Starrk explained.

"Is she loyal to Aizen?"

"Not anymore then I am. If I ask her she will leave and go to soul society."

"Fine. You can bring her but first I have to find my friends."

"Let me show you the way out." Starrk offered. Ichigo nodded his head and followed Starrk to the doors out of the building.

"You ready" Starrk asked hand on the door ready to push open the door.

"Yes." Ichigo said, voice full of determination. When Starrk heard his mates determination he smiled and pushed the door open and walked out into the bright desert of Hueco Mundo hands intertwined. Turning his back on his old life, but brimming with happiness at the thought of his new life with Ichigo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading More Interesting, I'm sorry for any mistakes of errors in my writing spelling grammer or OOCness but this is my first fanfic and frost try at smut I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me if you want a sequel or any specific parings or stories I will do just about any pairing provided that it's yaoi or yuri. **


End file.
